Every Breath, Every Hour Has Come To This
by The-Ochraniacz
Summary: When Santana discovers a secret relationship between Kurt and Finn, she uses the knowledge to help Sue's campaign in order to win back HIBC status at McKinley. Unfortunately her actions have disastrous consequences.
1. I See You Lying Next To Me

**Title: **I Will Be Brave, I Will Not Let Anything Take Away Standing in Front of Me (Every Breath, Every Hour Has Come To This)  
><strong>Author: <strong>freeiheitpisarz  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>CharactersPairings: **Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, New Directions, ensemble. Kinn slash, various canon and non-canon pairings, mentions of past Finchel.   
><strong>Genre: <strong>Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Mild violence, mild coarse language  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Blanket season three spoilers, up to at least 3x05  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do now own Glee, nor do I own Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years,' from which the title comes from.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is inspired by a prompt on the Glee Angst Meme, with a bit of a twist.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>When Santana discovers a secret relationship between Kurt and Finn, she uses the knowledge to help Sue's campaign in order to win back HIBC status at McKinley. Unfortunately her actions have disastrous consequences. ****

Kurt is still unsure how Santana found out. He's still unsure how it went from everyone being unknowing, to Santana casting glances at him, glances at Finn. He doesn't know when those calculating looks began to be aimed at him, when she stopped focusing on bring down the Glee club, or ruining other people's relationships. Now he and Finn were the focus of her malicious thoughts, somehow.  
><strong>*<strong>

The picture on the television screen is blurred, fuzzy, but it's still possible to make out the two people in the photo on the screen at Finn and Kurt and it's not hard to make out the two aren't doing something that's exactly brotherly. Kurt gasps quietly and covers his mouth with his hand, looking over at Finn. Finn is pale and not moving, staring at the television screen.

"Boys…" Carole trails off, unsure what to say. She and Burt look as shocked as they do at seeing Finn and Kurt's picture being plastered all over Sue's Corner.

Kurt looks over at his dad to see his reaction, only for Burt to stand and leave the room. After a moment, Kurt follows him, intent on finding out what his dad is thinking. Burt doesn't say anything when Kurt follows him into the room and Kurt clears his throat, unsure what to say. Finally he opens his mouth only for Burt to beat him to it.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Burt finally asks, quietly.

Kurt doesn't really want to tell his dad the truth. That they were scared. That they thought there was a chance Burt and Carole might stop them from being together, that Burt and Carole might break up. There were a lot of reasons to hide it and nearly none as to why they should share it.

"I'm sorry," Kurt finally settles on. "We just- We didn't want anyone to know, especially while we were still figuring it out." Especially when Kurt still wasn't sure Finn was serious.

"Everyone knows now," Burt says, pointing out the obvious. "It's going to be hard, especially for Finn," Another obvious face, one Kurt was trying to overlook at the moment. You should probably lay low for a while." Kurt stays silent. He knows what Burt means. He knows that he'll have to tone it down, tone down his behaviour, tone down his relationship with Finn.

"I know dad." Kurt says quietly and something in his tone must alert his dad, because the next moment his dad is engulfing him in a hug. Kurt buries his head in his dad's shirt, breathing in his father's scent and clutching the back of his dad's shirt.

"I'm sorry this happened kiddo," Burt said. "I'm sorry you and Finn and Carole have been pulled into this mess."

Burt squeezes Kurt again and Kurt knows the moments over. He gives his dad a tired smile before retreating back into the house where he finds Carole sitting on the lounge. She looks up at him before giving him a small smile. He approaches her and she reaches out and squeezes his hand before glancing at the bedroom door, which is now pulled shut. Understanding what she meant, Kurt squeezs her hand back before making his way to the bedroom.

Hesitating, Kurt knocks softly on the door. When Finn doesn't reply, Kurt opens the door regardless and sticks his head in to see what Finn was doing. The larger boy was lying on his back on his bed, arms by his side, staring at the ceiling.

"Finn?" Kurt steps closer to the bed, hesitating before perching himself on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Finn," he says quietly, looking down at the floor, his hands resting on his knees. "I never meant for you to be outed like this or for anyone to find out about our relationships like this," he glances over at Finn, reaching out and resting his hand on top of Finn's. "And I can't say I know exactly what you're going through right now, but I'm here if you want to talk."

"How could she do this?" Finn finally asks a few moments later, not looking at Kurt. "Santana's in Glee club, she's supposed to be part of our family. How could she do that to us on national TV?"

Kurt has no answer for Finn. He doesn't know why Santana did what she did, what her motives were. He has nothing to comfort Finn with so he stays silent. After a moment he apologises again. "It's my fault, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" For the second time in recent times, Kurt finds himself being pulled into a hug and he chokes back a sob as he wraps his arms around Finn's waist. "I'm sorry." He repeats, his voice stuffy.

"It's not your fault," Finn says, rubbing Kurt's back. "Could we… Could we say she made it up? Pretend we have no idea what she's talking about?" Kurt tenses. He doesn't know how he feels about Finn publically denying their relationship like that. He understands Finn needs to be ready for this, but every denial is practically like a stab in the heart to Kurt. "No," Finn says after a moment, with such force Kurt looks up at his face and sees Finn is staring at him with a determined look on his face. "No, we're going to go into school tomorrow holding hands."

"We really shouldn't Finn," Kurt says softly, aware of what his father has just told him. "We don't want to make it worse."

Finn's shoulders slump, a sad look on his face. "I want to make this better. I said I always had your back and now… Now there's nothing I can do to make this better. I hate it. I hate that you're unhappy."

"I'm more worried about you," Kurt says. "Everyone already knew I was gay. Sure, they're going to hate me for turning their football captain gay, but they already hate me. It's you that's going to pay the price," he glances up at Finn. "I'm sorry that this is all going to be on you. I'm sorry this is going to make it worse for you."

"Let's cuddle," Finn says suddenly, tugging Kurt down to lie beside him. Kurt does this and cuddles up against Finn, wrapping his arms and leg around Finn. "Maybe nobody watched the show?" Finn suggests, but Kurt can hear over the hope in Finn's voice that Finn knows it's very unlikely. Finn doesn't say anything after that and eventually the two of them fall asleep curled up together on Finn's bed.


	2. Breaks Your Faith To Pieces On The Floor

They're halfway to their lockers when the first slushies hit them, drenching the two of them in ice-cold slush that slides down their skin. Kurt looks up at Finn, clumps of slushie sticking to his eyelashes, and sees the dejected look on Finn's face and his slumped shoulders. Hesitating, Kurt reaches out and closes his hand around Finn's wrist and when Finn offers no resistance, Kurt leads the way to the nearest bedroom. When Kurt's sure the bathroom is closed he pushes Finn over to the counter and pushes Finn's stomach softly until Finn takes the hint and slides up onto the counter.

Because Kurt's grown used to the bullying, to the slushies, the locker slams, the dumpster tosses, and he's never shaken that fear of it returning in full after he still has his kit in his bag. He removes it, placing it on the counter next to Finn, keeping his gaze from Finn's as he removes what he needs from the bag. He wets a cloth and starts wiping Finn's neck, and after a few moments prodding Finn removes his shirt so Kurt can help him clean up. When he's finished he gestures for Finn to bend over and he washes Finn's hair under the tap, with a lot of difficulty given Finn's height, and shampoos it and rinses it.

"I'm sorry," Finn says, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you." He reaches out and clasps Kurt's hand, squeezing it.

"It's fine," Kurt responds, forcing Finn to bend over while Kurt dried his hair. "I have a few spare shirts, but I'm afraid none of them will fit you so you'll just have to borrow a shirt off Puck." Kurt holds the damp towel in his hands as he speaks, twisting it anxiously with his hands before Finn takes it off him and slides off the counter.

"Your turn," Finn says, lifting Kurt onto the counter effortlessly. He repeats the process that Kurt just went through, and it's when Kurt's changed into a new, clean shirt that Rachel walks into the bathroom. "Rach-"

"No," Rachel says, locking the door of the toilets. "We need to talk before the others receive my text and come and find you," she turns to them, putting her hands on her hips and staring at the two of them. "Why didn't you tell me? Do you know how hurt I am that you choose to hide this from me?" She turns to Kurt. "I thought we were friends. I thought you'd at least have the decency to tell me you were dating my ex-boyfriend," she turns to Finn, not even waiting for a reply. "And you. How could you do this to me? Have me found out you were dating my friend, a _boy, _via Santana on national TV," both Kurt and Finn flinch at the reminder of the fact nearly everyone saw Santana outing them. "How did this even happen? When did you start dating? Was it when we were still together Finn?"

Kurt and Finn exchange glances and it's Kurt that answers her question. "It wasn't when you were still together," Kurt replies. "I wouldn't do that to you and neither would Finn," he hesitates, not wanting to tell Rachel the details of how he and Finn got together. Those moments they shared at that time, they're Kurt and Finn's private memories. They're moments nobody else would understand. "It was the night of your party," he finally replies, intent on giving the most vague answer possible. "We realised we were so busy looking for something we didn't need that we'd missed that it was actually right in front of us the entire time. I was trying so hard to impress Blaine that I didn't even realise Finn was what I was looking for," he glances at Finn. "Or at least, that's what it was for me."

"That's what it was for me too," Finn says softly, reaching down and squeezing Kurt's hand again before looking back at Rachel.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you in person, but we wanted to get it right for us first. It wouldn't have been right, figuring our relationship with everyone knowing and watching us," Kurt says. He licks his lips. "What is everyone else saying?" He asks, despite himself.

"You can ask them yourself." Rachel replies when there's a knock on the door. Kurt and Finn glance at each other and Finn quickly hugs Kurt tight, just before the Glee club minus Santana files into the bathroom, resulting in them squashing up in order to get everyone in.

Puck takes one look at Finn before drawing a spare shirt out of his pocket and throwing to Finn, who immediately moves into one of the stalls to change. Unfortunately, that means the attention is solely on Kurt, who glances at the others to see their reactions. Finally, Puck grows bored and breaks the silence. "So's it true?" He drawls, watching Kurt's face.

Kurt has no idea how to react with Finn not by his side, but these are their friends after all and they've already confirmed it to Rachel so they might as well confirm it to the others. "Yes," Kurt replies. He swallows, before glancing around at the group. "Where's Santana?"

The others exchanged glances. "We don't know but Mr. Schue called an emergency meeting before school." Tina replies.

At the mention of the meeting, everyone starts murmuring and soon everyone's leaving the bathroom again to go to said meeting. As everyone leaves they whisper encouragement to Kurt and when Finn finally emerges from the stall, Kurt's eyes are teary again.  
><strong>*<strong>

Kurt and Finn are late to the meeting and when the two of them walk in, everything is in chaos. Everyone is shouting and Mr. Schue is standing at the front of the room, frustrated in his attempts to shut everyone up.

When the two of them walk in, everyone falls asleep after a few moments, everyone's gaze on them. Kurt's blood boils at the sight of Santana sitting at the back, a smug smile on her face as she taps her manicured nails against her leg.

"Finn, Kurt," Mr. Schue says, his voice soft as he walks up to them. "How are you going?"

Finn doesn't reply, his gaze still on Santana, his whole body tense. "Fine." Kurt replies tersely, casting a glare at Santana as he reaches up to rub Finn's lower back.

Mr. Schue waits but neither Finn or Kurt add anything to Kurt's reply. Eventually he sighs, gesturing at two spare seats in the front. "Have a seat guys," he says, running a hand through his hair. Kurt prods Finn and eventually Finn moves and sits down and Kurt follows. "We need to have a serious talk," he says, fixing his gaze on Santana. "What you did Santana was not right. You greatly betrayed your teammates. I think we should have a vote. Who votes Santana be banned from the club?"

At Mr. Schue's words everyone raises their hands and Kurt glances at Santana. Santana does not look happy, a grimace on her face. After a moment she flicks her ponytail over her hair, before smoothing down her skirt and standing. She smiled at Kurt, all teeth and no sincerity, before she flounced down the steps.

"Wait," Kurt calls out to Santana, standing when she's near the door. "Why did you do it? What reason could you possibly have for wanting to destroy our lives? What have we done to you?"

"Fun." Santana replies, sounding almost bored.

Finn explodes, standing and throwing his chair with such force it smashed upon hitting the floor. Kurt flinches. "Fun?" Finn yells, his fists clenched, turning to Santana. "You ruined our lives for fun? We've already been slushied and they've called us names and trashed my locker. And you did it for _fun?" _Finn spits out the last word and Santana almost looks scared. Kurt is almost sympathetic for her, until she smooths down her skirt and turns from the room without another word and leaves a broken Finn in her wake.

Finn disappears out of the room as soon as Santana leaves and Kurt follows him into the nearest bathroom. Finn is kicking and punching the stalls, with no regard for his safety, and Kurt reaches out to touch him when Finn turns and lashes out, his hand making contact with Kurt's lip. The force and surprise causes Kurt to fall back, crying out.

"Shit, shit, shit," Finn says, crouching beside Kurt. "I'm sorry, shit. Everything's going wrong today," Finn is rambling and he reaches out and hits the stall beside him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Finn keeps mumbling the words, sounding even more broken each time he repeats it. Finally Kurt reaches up and wraps his hand around Finn's wrist and tugs Finn into his lap and strokes Finn's back until Finn stops.

"It's okay Finn," Kurt says, even though his lip is stinging. "I understand. It's okay, I understand."


End file.
